


The Florist Feline

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol gets dragged into a flower shop with his friend Woohyun, and his life changes forever when he finds a boy who looks and acts like a kitten. Sungyeol has to figure out how to make him his though, and this proves more difficult than it seems. Does Sungyeol end up with his kitten, or is all his money wasted on frivolous floral fancy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Florist Feline

If Sungyeol could be anywhere else, he would be.

How Woohyun had even dragged him to the flower shop to buy a bouquet for one of his many, many "girlfriends," as he called them, was beyond Sungyeol. He'd been happily asleep, way past 8am for once in his life, a luxury only allowed when he didn't have class nor work at the bakery Saturday mornings, and the next thing he knew he was being spooned by someone who was not Taeyeon, the girl from his linear algebra class who he had the biggest crush on in probably the whole goddamn universe.

Though now that he thought about it, it'd probably been the promise of donuts and coffee that got him out of bed and agreeing to go with Woohyun.

The greasy bastard.

Either way he was here now, and he was not happy about it.

_"I have to keep them all happy, and what girl doesn't like flowers?"_

_"You wouldn't have to buy any had your Sunday girlfriend not caught you with Friday."_

_"The term 'caught' sounds so crude and harsh."_

_"She caught you making out in the middle of the dancefloor at the club last weekend. I was there. She caught you, dumbass. She even yelled, 'I CAUGHT YOU.' I don't know what else you want me to say."_

_"I still say there's nothing flowers can't cure. All girls love flowers."_

_"Not Sunggyu hyung's girlfriend. She's not terribly fond of them. She always says she prefers chocolates."_

_"She's smart. That's why. She likes things that are critical for survival and not something that just dies in the hands of biddies after a week or 2."_

_"Well, yeah. That and she just likes to find excuses to feed Sunggyu hyung. Something about properly maintaining his squishy cheeks and squishy thighs."_

_"He does have some squishy cheeks and thighs. But, I like this girl's cheeks and thighs much better."_ Woohyun winked at Sungyeol, effectively sending the taller of the two into a series of fake vomiting in a nearby potted lily plant. Sungyeol shook his head at the thought of Woohyun and his animalistic "needs" as he called them.

Sungyeol proceeded to follow Woohyun around the shop, moving slowly along the walls, looking at each and every flower it seemed. So many flowers, all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors and fragrances and wow. He hadn't really frequented many flower shops in his life, figuring it'd all be pink frills and offensive scents assaulting his nose. He was right. The shop wasn't his favorite thing, and he was starting to get a bit of a headache when Woohyun came up with a bouquet of blue tulips, claiming he was ready to go make Sunday his again with his sentimental side and pouts. Sungyeol had seen both of these things, and he didn't quite understand the endearing and forgiving results they garnered, but whatever worked for his oldest friend.

The two made their way to the cash register where Sungyeol became distracted by a spinning display of animal magnets. Frogs, birds, and kittens. The kittens were the cutest. Little brown ones playing with blue yarn balls. Sungyeol's animal love knew no bounds, no prejudice or favoring of any animal in particular, except kittens. Kittens were cute and furry and fluffy and cuddly and wow. Kittens were amazing. He'd wanted one for a long time, and recently he'd even been checking some out at local pet store adoptions.

Soon enough he'd have his kitten, but not necessarily like he thought he would.

 _"Do you like those magnets?"_ a soft voice spoke up and Sungyeol guessed correctly that it was directed at him.

 _"He loves animals. Our friend had to kick him out of the pet shelter he used to work at because he kept taking too many pets home. But he really likes kittens the best."_ Woohyun filled in the cashier for Sungyeol, which was a good thing since Sungyeol looked up at him and automatically lost his speaking ability.

He was tall, hair a dark fluffy mess, kitten smile gracing his lips, and dark eyes just glittering with happiness.

He was really attractive and it wasn't fucking fair to Sungyeol. Wow. Who did this guy think he was, blindsiding him with the attractive.

Not fair at all.

The cashier just chuckled a bit and handed Woohyun his money. What was so funny about Sungyeol and his animal love? Wasn't his fault they all deserved a beautiful home and love like his. Hoya was just jealous that the animals loved him more and wanted to go home with him.

Woohyun wished the cashier a good day and safe travels, though he obviously wasn't going anywhere, but as they reached the door, Sungyeol realized he hadn't checked the grossly attractive cashier's nametag.

Damnit.

Now he wouldn't know who he would be obsessing over. Just calling him "Cute Flower Shop Kitten-looking guy" or "Fine as Fuck Florist Feline Fellow".

Why was he so stupid? The guy hadn't even said anything too him, but he was obsessing like he'd just picked up a kitten from the pet shelter and named it Soomi. Because that was a cute name.

Either way, when he'd attempted to find solace in his friend Sungjong's apartment, lounging on the couch with a pillow and hot mocha in hand while he detailed this cute flower shop cashier's bright smile and sparkly eyes, Sungjong was less than impressed with the progress made by his taller friend.

_"You didn't even look at his nametag?"_

_"No. I forgot to. We were already to the door when I remembered and there was no reason for me to go back and I would've just looked stupid and I cannot deal with looking stupid in front of someone that pretty."_

_"You look stupid in front of me all the time, and I'm the prettiest person you'll ever know."_

_"Shut up, Lee Sungjong."_

_"I'm right and you know it."_ Sungjong leant back in his armchair and smirked while he took a sip of his own coffee drink, blanket over his lap and his puppy Miri on his lap, with her princess collar and tiara firmly in place.

_"But the real question is, are you going to go back after today to go and get to know him?"_

_"Why the hell would I go back to the florist? I have no reason to buy flowers, you jerk."_

_"My birthday is in a couple days. You should get me flowers, and a name for this cute boy you keep talking about."_

_"Why, so you can know his name when you go flirt with him too?"_

_"No, so I can start planning your monogrammed towel sets for when you get married in a few years."_

_"Aw gee, thanks Sungjong. That's just what I need."_

_"Do you prefer blue or green in your bathroom?"_

Sungyeol chucked a pillow over at the younger boy, who narrowly dodged it with a squeak, protecting Miri and her tiara from any potential pillowy harm.

 _"YAH! You almost hit my baby, asshole!"_ Sungjong glared now, leaving Sungyeol laughing in his seat, trying not to spill the remnants of his mocha all over the blanket.

_"I would never hit your beautiful puppy princess. You on the other hand, I would punch if given the chance."_

_"You say this, and yet you're buying me flowers for my birthday next week."_

Sungyeol glared this time, though he knew Sungjong was right. The only way he'd get to know this cute kitten guy's name was if he made sure he found more reasons to go back to the florist's shop. Anything he could think of, any excuse to go in and buy flowers of some sort. He just hoped his bank account could afford his newfound floral obsession and that maybe it'd pay off in the form of his acquisition of his own cute kitten.

He did go in the next week, the day of Sungjong's birthday. As if anyone could forget. The boy texted everyone in the morning with a _"Good morning, everyone! I'll be seeing you tonight at my birthday party~ Presents are more than welcome and would be greatly appreciated. Nice dress is requested. That means no gaping holes in pants, Kim Sunggyu hyung, no matter how much your girlfriend likes them. Au revoir, peasants~ ;* <3"_

So Sungyeol bucked up his courage, picked out an outfit that did not include jeans or a flannel shirt, and downed a couple cups of coffee before setting out around 1pm to find out the cute florist boy's name. This was his goal for the day, and should he accomplish it, he promised himself an Animal Planet marathon and a comfy blanket cocoon tomorrow afternoon to numb the impending hangover headache.

Cutes cure everything. This is a scientific fact.

Hands all sweaty and shaky, heart pounding out of his chest.

He could do this. Flowers for Sungjong and a name. That was all.

Sungyeol walked into the shop, bells above the door jingling as he entered and the scent of fresh flowers billowing into his nostrils, sending his brain into a frenzy of happiness and slight pain. Maybe if he came here more often, it'd be less intense and he wouldn't feel like pounding his head against the front counter.

Then he remembered, "Look cool, Sungyeol. Look cool." He straightened his button down, ran a hand through his hair, and coughed a bit to clear his throat.

Cool, suave, and professional.

Like Jung Jihoon hyung, but with less nudity.

He sauntered into the store, walking tall and proud, hands behind his back as he interestedly looked in the cases near the front. A glance toward the counter provided him with no visible confirmation that the kitten boy was there, causing his shoulders to relax, hands to fall to his sides, and a long sigh to escape his mouth.

 _"Hello. You're back. Can I help you?"_ the voice almost made Sungyeol jump out of his skin. He screamed a very manly 4 year old girl scream as he jumped and turned around, hand clutching his chest and eyes wide as kitten food bowls.

The florist boy was standing right in front of him, cracking up like this was the funniest thing he'd seen in his entire life, bent over and slapping his thighs. Sungyeol thought he might puke he was laughing so hard, and kittens were not good with hairballs. Kittens with hairballs needed cuddles and lots of water. He would provide these things though if he needed to.

Either way, while Sungyeol was lost in his kitten comparison, the florist cashier had calmed himself down enough to form words, specifically, _"You're funny. My name is Myungsoo. Can I help you find something?"_ He was smirking now, that cute kitten smirk that made Sungyeol melt like a puddle of ice cream on a hot summer's day.

He straightened himself out though before responding, _"Yeah, I'm looking for flowers. They're for someone very special. It's their birthday today."_

Myungsoo's smile faded slightly, but he held it pretty well. He looked a bit hurt. But how could he be hurt by Sungyeol, a complete stranger?

 _"Ahh, they're for your girlfriend. I see. Well, girls usually like roses for their birthday. I think she'd like this bouquet the best."_ Myungsoo reached past Sungyeol into a cooler and pulled out a simple bouquet of a dozen red roses, tied together with wire and a white bow.

Then Sungyeol understood. He thought it was his girlfriend's birthday. His nonexistent girlfriend. Shit.

_"No! I mean, they're for-"_

_"Let me ring you up at the front so you can get going! Don't want to keep her waiting now, do you?~"_ Myungsoo sing songed over his shoulder as he made his way up to the register, pressing buttons quickly and causing a flurry of beeps to emit from the machine. Sungyeol was speechless. If he could tell Myungsoo he didn't have a girlfriend, then it'd make everything a lot easier and then he could just ask him to dinner or a movie or something fun, but no. Now his chances were ruined. Ruined forever. It was hopeless. He should just die.

_"Here. I wrapped them all nice for you! I think she'll like them."_

Sungyeol managed to mutter a thanks as he grabbed the roses from Myungsoo, his hand slightly touching Myungsoo's as he pulled back. It was so nice and soft, his fingers were long and nice and wow. How were someone's hands so nice?

 _"I'll see you around then, right? If you have anymore birthdays, you know where to come!"_ Myungsoo said with a wave and a smile.

 _"Yeah. Thanks, Myungsoo. I'll be back for birthdays and all major holidays. I think giving flowers might just become my favorite thing."_ Sungyeol said quietly as he turned to leave. At least he got what he came for, a name and some flowers. But now it was all messed up. Myungsoo thought he had a girlfriend and Sungyeol didn't know how to tell him otherwise. How does someone just casually bring that up? He had no idea. Maybe Sungjong would know. He'd have to ask him tonight. But first, he remembered something, peeking his head back in the door as soon as he'd exited.

A curious Myungsoo looked toward the door, _"My name is Sungyeol, by the way."_ He smiled his biggest smile at the thought of Myungsoo knowing his name too. That was sure to mean they could be friends, if not more, right? That's how that worked?

Myungsoo tilted his head and smirked at Sungyeol, _"I know. It's on your watch band."_

Sungyeol made a face and looked at his watch band, discovering that he'd put on his birthday present from his friend Dongwoo, and yeah, it did have his name etched into the leather. Of course.

_"Ah, so it does."_

_"Go to your party, Sungyeol. Your girlfriend is waiting. I'll see you around!"_ Myungsoo waved before heading to the back of the store and disappearing behind a door.

 _"Yeah, bye."_ Sungyeol muttered after Myungsoo had gone. He let the door shut after removing himself from the doorway and leaning hard against the front window, knocking his head back in frustration. Why the hell was he such a bitch sometimes. This was so stupid. Sure he'd found out Myungsoo's name, which was super cute and fitting and perfect for such a kitten, but he'd gone and fucked it up and because he couldn't form words in front of him, Myungsoo now thought Sungyeol had a girlfriend. Sungyeol had never had a real girlfriend in his life, why would he have one now?

Goddamnit.

He went to the party and was met at the door by Sungjong in black combat boots and a long turtleneck dress, with a slit down the side that started just below his hipbone. This would be his birthday outfit. Sungyeol wasn't nearly surprised.

_"Hey loverboy, are those for me? You get them from the florist feline?"_

_"Happy birthday, Lee Sungjong~ I see you went all out for your party? Finally breaking out the dress?"_

_"Yes. I am. And everyone will be jealous of my perfection. This is a fact. But back to important matters, did you find out his name?"_

_"Can we not talk about Myungsoo right now?"_ Sungyeol had made his way into the house, past Sungjong, and toward the bar where he poured himself a drink, Kaluha-based of course, since his coffee love was unstoppable. Sungjong wasn't giving up that easily though.

_"So his name is Myungsoo, eh? Did he ask you out for a drink? Did he give you his number?"_

_"He said he hopes my girlfriend has a nice birthday."_

_"Why would he say that?"_ Sungjong leant on his elbow, against the bar as people scurried around them. Sungyeol downed the drink in one shot and poured another.

 _"Because I bought told him I needed roses for a birthday for someone special. So he assumed I had a girlfriend."_ Sungyeol downed the second drink and Sungjong grabbed his wrist.

_"You told him you needed flowers for someone special's birthday. Do you know how that sounds? It sounds like you're already halfway down the aisle, dumbass!"_

_"I didn't want him to know I was getting one of my guy friends flowers for his birthday. That'd make him think I was weird."_

_"You are weird, Sungyeol. Just accept it."_

_"Shut up. I fucked it up and now we're never going to be in love."_ Sungyeol pushed Sungjong away and grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge before popping it open and making his way around the party, socializing as he went. The party lasted well into the night, and Sungyeol was more than gone when he'd found comfort in his usual spot on Sungjong's couch with a pillow and bottle of water. He was upset, there was no way to fix this. He wouldn't get his kitten.

Sungjong covered him with a blanket and bent down next to him on the couch, petting his hair and kissing his forehead.

_"What do I do, Sungjong? I messed it up."_

_"You didn't mess anything up. It was a misunderstanding. You can fix it. You don't even know him yet. This is going to work in your favor. Just go in this week and explain what's happening. Okay? You're going to be fine, Lee Sungyeol. I promise."_

Sungyeol wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes in the pillow under his head. Sungjong was right. He could do this! No worries. He'd go in on Sunday and get it cleared up. It would be okay.

Sleep took him, and before he knew it, it was 12:30 pm on Saturday afternoon and Sungjong was sitting in his chair, all washed and freshened up, coffee in hand, and watching Animal Planet. He knew he liked Sungjong for a reason. He was a good friend, through and through, and he really appreciated that.

 _"Is there a marathon on today?"_ Sungyeol asked from under his blanket, still lying since his headache was practically blinding.

 _"Mhmmm. Just started. They've got Australian shepherd puppies on with some ducks. It's really cute. I also got food for you. Cheeseburgers and chili fries. Want me to heat them up for you?"_ Sungjong asked, not even turning his gaze from the tv.

_"That'd be good."_

_"Mkayy. I'll be right back."_ Sungjong made his way to the kitchen as Sungyeol sat up and stretched, waking himself up and then remembering what a fucking fool he made of himself yesterday.

_"Yah, Lee Sungjong."_

_"What do you want now? I'm already getting you food. Do you want me to feed it to you too?"_ Sungjong yelled from the kitchen. Sungyeol just laughed to himself.

 _"Thanks for last night. I mean, I appreciate it."_ Sungyeol replied.

Sungjong peeked his head around the corner from the kitchen back into the living room with a smile on his face, _"You just make sure you make that kitten Myungsoo yours and we'll call it even. Now, come get your food."_ Sungjong disappeared again and Sungyeol followed, eager to get some grub in his stomach to quell the sickness overtaking his body.

The next day was D-Day, so to speak. He'd gone a bit more casual this time, after a long day of sitting on his ass and eating away his hangover through gross amounts of meat and cheese and cute animals. He would fix this, slow but sure, and then things would happen much easier! They could go for a drink, then dinner, then watch cute animals together, then they could get married and wow. This was all going to work. Sungjong said so, and he was right about the one time when Sungyeol thought aliens abducted his favorite stuffed turtle but he'd actually just left it at Sunggyu hyung's house. This was going to be fine.

He got to the front door, took another deep breath, and walked in.

He was once more assaulted with the overpowering smell of floral arrangements, but this time the headache wasn't instantaneous. It was slowed ever so slightly. He did smile though, since he was greeted with a smile by Myungsoo himself, spraying water on a pot of violets on the counter, chin resting on his palm, and looking bored out of his mind til he saw Sungyeol.

_"Hi! What can I help you with Sungyeol? Did your girlfriend like the flowers?"_

The smile was forced some, as he mentioned Sungyeol's "girlfriend," nonexistent as she was, and Sungyeol sauntered up to the counter, newly formed idea sitting in his mind.

 _"Well, to tell you the truth, she didn't like them."_ He leant on the counter, arms crossed and slightly forward so he could be closer to Myungsoo.

 _"Really? Why? Is she allergic? That happens sometimes. I'm sorry."_ Sungyeol could tell Myungsoo felt bad. He may not have liked the idea of this non-existent girlfriend, but that didn't make him a bad person. Just human.

_"No, Myungsoo. She didn't like them because I don't have a girlfriend."_

Myungsoo's eyes lit up and his mouth formed a full smile. Sungyeol thought he might die right there. He knew this was going to work. Thank shisus Sungjong was hard on him and didn't let him bitch out.

 _"Oh. I thought you did. You said special someone."_ Myungsoo said, now remembering their previous conversation.

 _"I did, but that's only because I didn't want you to know I was buying flowers for a guy friend's birthday. Thought you might think it was weird."_ Sungyeol's gaze trailed a bit to the side, until Myungsoo started chuckling again.

_"Why would that be weird? I work in a flower shop. People buy flowers for all kinds of reasons. One time a guy bought flowers for his turtle. Said they make him a better swimmer. I don't know how that works, but he swore by it."_

_"Must've been something he saw on Animal Planet."_

_"You watch Animal Planet too?!"_

_"It's my favorite, actually. I watched the Too Cute marathon all day yesterday. They had a bunch of kittens. They're the best."_

_"I like kittens too. People tell me I look like one, but I don't know."_

_"They're right, though! But it works for you! You're a nice kitten. Not a mean one. You're friendly. I like that."_

Sungyeol could've sworn he'd seen Myungsoo blush. He was willing to bet his manga collection on it, and that was saying something. Either way, he smiled right back, and the conversation continued throughout the afternoon, pausing only every once in a while for customers: a woman buying flowers for her daughter's graduation, a husband buying a bouquet of lilies for his wife who just had a child.

Things continued like this for the next few months, Sungyeol finding reasons to come into the shop. He bought flowers for every major holiday and birthdays along the way. Lots and lots of birthdays, some real while most others were quite fake. He'd come in and chat with Myungsoo for a long while, about everything and nothing. Animals, school, people they knew, funny stories, and Sungyeol fell more and more each time he saw Myungsoo. He couldn't help it. To say he was in love would be an understatement, and he knew he had to do something about it.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and Sungyeol had had this moment planned, his confession, for a month or so now, with some help from Sungjong. It would be flawless, and he knew Myungsoo would appreciate it. But damn, he was fucking nervous. Once more, he found himself in Sungjong's company, this time attempting to find an appropriate confession outfit. He didn't want to go with the typical suit and tie. He wanted something casual, but still nice. So Sungjong had him dressed in a blue patterned silk button down and dark grey slacks. Sungyeol looked at himself in the mirror before turning back to Sungjong.

_"Am I a goddamn CEO? What is this outfit? I'm asking him out, not giving him a business proposition."_

_"It's a proposition nonetheless, and you enlisted my help to dress to impress. Don't blame me for having taste."_ Sungjong shot him a look from Sungyeol's bed, where he was currently reclining with popcorn and Netflix. Sungyeol took off the shirt and held up a white one with a black square pattern on it.

_"How about this and some black pants?"_

_"Go for it. Just make sure you don't wear brown shoes or a brown belt."_

_"Mkayy."_ Sungyeol began putting on the outfit.

_"So you really think this will work? What will you do if it doesn't?"_

_"Probably sit in your bed and cry for a few days. So this better work, otherwise, be prepared for my tears to stain your entire existence, kid."_

_"They already do."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I'm kidding. I'm excited for you. This is bound to work. Are you going in after they close or?"_

_"Mhmmmm, right before they close. I have class all day so no other time."_

_"I see. Well, be sure to shower before you go. He doesn't need you asking him out smelling like a wrestling mat."_

_"Thanks, Sungjong. Your confidence in my personal hygiene is inspiring."_

_"Anytime."_ Sungjong just smiled as he changed the episode of Sex and the City, waiting for Sungyeol to complete the outfit for modeling purposes.

_"So? Is this the one?"_

_"With your scarf and grey coat?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yes. If he turns you down, I'm going to wrap him in foil."_

_"Why would you wrap him in foil?"_

_"Kittens don't like foil. You know this."_

_"This is true. But he's a human."_

_"For as much as you've talked about him, he sounds like he's a kitten. I'll be sure to have a fresh box ready."_

_"Thanks."_ Sungyeol turned and laughed while he took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Happy. But nervous. It would be okay. He'd been talking to Myungsoo for months now, and keeping him in business while he was at it, or at least his parents were kept in business. And, you know, that was a good thing cause then Sungyeol knew for sure where he could find him. Not that he didn't know otherwise. They went to the same school, but were in different programs, Sungyeol being in business and Myungsoo being in arts. They shared a love of cute animals, good coffee, and sleep. Most importantly, though, Sungyeol was more than sure they loved each other most. He was banking on this for his surprise tomorrow and hoping his confession would sweep him off his feet. He couldn't get his hopes up too much though, he really wanted it to happen, but he had to be mentally prepared for the worst along with the best. Just how these things work.

He got ready the next evening, showered and metaphorically suited up, cologne and everything, and he set out for the shop. They closed at 8pm, and he got there at 7:55. Perfect timing. He stood outside the door, peeking in through the window. And there he was. In his green apron, standing behind the counter, playing with a kitten magnet and looking bored, but happy.

Sungyeol wondered if he missed him today, since he hadn't been by.

He was about to find out...

Sungyeol smiled to himself before he opened the door, bell ringing its familiar jingle as he did so, and Myungsoo didn't even move, only muttering a _"Sorry, but we're closing. We open again tomorrow at 8am."_ without looking up.

Sungyeol walked over to the counter before he spoke up, _"What, am I not allowed in after hours to see my favorite kitten cashier?"_ Myungsoo perked up immediately, practically throwing the kitten magnet on the counter in the process. He smiled brightly as soon as he saw it was Sungyeol, and Sungyeol knew he was right. Myungsoo had missed him.

 _"Hey! What're you up to this evening? Have a date with Taeyeon?"_ Myungsoo jabbed. He knew it wasn't true, but he gave him shit anyway.

 _"Well, I do sort of have something planned. I was wondering if I could pick up some flowers before I headed out?"_ Myungsoo's face did that thing again, where his smile dimmed a bit and the gleam went away from his eyes. If this didn't verify Sungyeol's theory that Myungsoo liked him too, then nothing would.

But then the strained smile returned.

_"Sure, Yeollie! What can I get you?"_

_"I just need a single red rose. Thorns removed, if you could."_

_"No problem! Anything for you."_ Myungsoo said as he turned around, pulling a single red rose from the cooler behind him. He put on his gloves, grabbed a shear and began whittling away the thorns, slowly, as if it pained him. He was upset, and wasn't hiding it as well as he thought. At least not from Sungyeol. Sungyeol, on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous, with each thorn removed. Soon, they were all gone, and the moment of truth came.

_"How does this look?"_

_"Perfect."_

_"I hope she likes it, Yeollie. Here. It's on me."_

_"Thanks Myungsoo."_ Sungyeol took the rose from him and stood there, smiling and waiting......waiting some more........and still waiting for Sungyeol to leave and stop smiling at him like he'd just gotten a year's worth of free coffee from Dunkin' Donuts.

Myungsoo tilted his head, confused look on his face.

_"Why are you still here? You have a date. You should go!"_

Sungyeol just laughed, smiling bright. This was going to work, and he was elated. So when he extended his hand, and Myungsoo still looked confused, he figured he should explain it.

_"Here, Myungsoo. This is for you."_

_"What?"_ He looked excited now. And worried, and like this couldn't actually be happening. Happy.

_"It's for you! I was hoping you could be my date tonight, Myungsoo. I mean, if you don't have anything else going o-"_

And Sungyeol would've finished the statement, had Myungsoo not leant over the counter and grabbed Sungyeol's face, pressing a kiss on Sungyeol's lips. He could feel the excitement dancing in his veins, matching Myungsoo's own. Sungyeol was ecstatic. He was expecting a yes, to be honest, but nothing this forward. Not from Myungsoo, who grew very quiet in front of people he wasn't entirely biased toward.

Sungyeol couldn't have thought of a better turnout for his plan. He broke away first, but only to ask, _"So, is that a yes to our date, or?"_

 _"Shut up, Lee Sungyeol."_ Myungsoo kissed him again over the counter, soft and sweet this time. Perfect.

And Sungyeol had finally found his kitten, Kim Myungsoo.

 

 

 


End file.
